ANIVERSARIO
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: — Hoy es nuestro aniversario… ¿recuerdas…Reborn..?. día en que olvidan la enemistad de sus familias y su amor se une. para AkiUsagi ! Reborn x Oc one-shot


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a** AkiUsagi **por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

* * *

**ANIVERSARIO**

El SOL se aproximaba a dar conclusión al día acercándose a las montañas, dejando el turno a la blanca Luna y las misteriosas Tinieblas

Una chica de cabello azabache que danzaba por el suave viento que producía el atardecer, miraba fijamente el rojizo crepúsculo del color de la sangre que ella derramo en sus oponentes ya sin vida e inertes en el suelo con su preciada espada y de sus finos labios musitar unas palabras

— Hoy es nuestro aniversario… ¿recuerdas…

Reborn..?

Reborn..?

Reborn..?

.

.

BAJO ese mismo cielo, en ese mismo instante, se hallaba en una distancia aproximada de un kilometro lejos de la chica; un hombre de complexión alta, con traje de gala y sombrero, su cabello azabache sobresalía por unas adorables patillas de un rizado tan curioso; este dispara a diestra y siniestra a personas sin el mas mínimo interés para él , solo estaba trabajando, termino con todos ellos sin una mancha de sangre y sin despeinarse ; reviso la hora en su reloj y ver el día:

_*20 de Diciembre xxxx* _ y mirar el cielo teñido y :

—Akiza ¿recuerdas? Hoy 20 de diciembre —musitó el hombre de mirada negra abismal…

En el mismo lugar, en ese valle donde las rocas eran lo suficientemente grandes para esconderse, Akiza se dirigía al centro del valle; al oír unos disparos se detuvo y se recargo en una roca a observar a su alrededor y vislumbro una sombra de un hombre

—_solo es uno — _pensó Aki al acercarse minuciosamente y de forma rápida se abalanzó contra él; Este, al sentir algo cerca soltó dos disparos que Aki esquivo con su espada, en un instante se reconocieron pero prosiguieron con su pelea estampando sus armas cerca del cuerpo, luchaban con fuerza y en eso la pelinegra iba en desventaja, hasta que llego a parar en una roca.

—Todavía te falta Akiza —Dijo el hombre de mirada azabache

—Hola Reborn, Claro, es un placer verte de nuevo —Dijo sonriendo la chica de ojos carmín, El solo sonrió de lado

La chica solo dulcifico su sonrisa y le planto un fugaz y dulce beso en los labios de el; Reborn solo bajo su arma y la arrincono para corresponder a su beso, al principio fue sabe y dulce como el rose de una rosa, para intensificar su beso de forma tan apasionada y desesperada, que el aliento se les escapaba de los pulmones aun así siguieron hasta que llegaron a su límite y tuvieron que terminar por separarse en busca de aire

—Aki..za…— Dijo Reborn con una voz ronca tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras la miraba a los ojos con deseo, la chica no tardo en sonrojarse

—¡TE EXTRAÑE! —Grito, provocando un gran eco en el valle sorprendiendo a Reborn mientras era envuelto en los cálidos brazos de la chica

—Aki… dejaste una apertura — dijo sonrojado mientras se dejaba abrazar

—Tu también Reborn — dijo mientras desasía el abrazo , después de unos momentos se observaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Reborn y Akiza se encontraban sentados en la roca mas grande del valle viendo el atardecer juntos

—Hoy es 20 de diciembre —soltó Reborn mientras veía el cielo teñido

—Creí que lo olvidarías —Dijo sonriendo de felicidad la chica

—Como te ha ido con Harmmony? —preguntó sonriendo de lado divertido, lo cual recibió un golpe en el hombro

—¡Es tu culpa en primer lugar que me allá ido a Harmmony! —dijo un poco molesta —Crei que realmente te irías de de Vongola y te seguí, nunca creí que hubiera sido mentira —

—Solo fue para conseguir información y realizar la alianza — contestó con una sonrisa mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su elegante sombrero; Reborn solo recibió otro golpe.

— ¡¿Sabes que tan cruel es no verte?! —

—Puedo ir a verte cuando guste…

— ¿y por qué no lo has hecho?

—…—

— ¡Reborn!

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario — dijo el azabache mientras la miraba a los ojos, sacar de su bolsillo del pantalón un anillo plateado y colocárselo en el dedo anular

— ¿Por qué no lo traes puesto? —pregunto mientras retiraba su guante y mostraba el anillo

— ¿Por qué lo ocultas tu? —le regreso la pregunta Reborn

— Porque no quiero perderlo —le contesto sonriéndole

—Por que no quiero mancharlo de sangre —

—han pasado dos años desde que nos casamos —dijo Akiza mientras miraba el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color azulado muy oscuro

—Si… y se han ido muy rápido —Agrego Reborn mientras la tomaba de la coronilla y la acercaba a su pecha, ella solo sonrió de lado

—Creo que ya es hora de tener hijos —Dijo divertida Aki, Reborn solo abrió los ojos como persianas

—No creo que sea buena idea…— decía Reborn ocultando su visible nerviosismo y temor

—…Reborn…—dijo Akiza con u tono no muy contento

.

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche era más presente , tenían que volver…

—Reborn… —la chica menciono su nombre con tristeza

—Te volveré a ver muy pronto, en eso no mueras —le dijo mientras tomaba suavemente su mentón

—Tu Igual Reborn — la chica saco su arma al igual que el hombre, se acercaron y juntaron sus labios con cierto cariño, como cuando una pareja se despide por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar con la esperanza de verse al final del día, Disparar su arma hacia arriba para camufleajar lo hecho y tomar cada uno a una velocidad desmedida su camino.

La vida de un asesino no es Fácil, cualquier cosa se vuelve en tu contra, pero ellos decidieron hacer la diferencia…

* * *

Y aquí el Cap. Para** AkiUsagi** espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias tu amistad y espero siga asi!


End file.
